The Sorrow (And The Open Air)
by landslide-state-of-mind
Summary: Based on a prompt from the Chaubrey Library over on Tumblr. AU. Chloe's a bartender who knows the perfect pick me-up for Aubrey after a long day at work.


Aubrey Posen needed a drink. In the worst way. She'd just had one of the worst days of work she could remember in her legal career. After slaving for months as the second chair on a high profile case, the lead attorney made a stupid mistake that cost them the trial. Reassurances were made to her that it was clearly not her fault, but that didn't stop her name appearing alongside Figueroa's in the news stories.

Tradition would dictate that she join her co-workers for drinks after a case this size, and she wanted nothing more than a scotch on the rocks right now, but she had no desire to see the disguised frat boys she worked with. Figueroa would be wasted, because his ass got chewed the second they got back. Darke and Boon were always wasted, and it only took them two drinks to start hitting on the bar staff. Aubrey was one of three girls in the firm, the other two were clerks, and it pissed her off sometimes that at their post-case drinks, it was like a challenge to them to see if she'd take one of them home. She'd caved a few months back and confessed she didn't even like guys, but all it had gotten her was a drunken high five and the next drink free.

So she walked past the bar that they frequented, pulling her coat tighter around her. She walked a few blocks further and stopped at a quiet looking place called The Sorrow. It seemed a fitting name for the mood she was in, so she went inside and took off her coat, sitting at an end of the bar. A bubbly looking redhead in a navy button down approached her.

"What can I get you?" she asked. Aubrey looked up. She was startled for a moment to see that the redhead's eyes were a vibrant blue, enhanced only further by the navy fabric of the shirt.

"Scotch on the rocks," Aubrey said. "Thanks."

"Chivas or Walker?" she asked, pulling a glass from the counter and dumping the appropriate amount of ice.

"Walker Blue if you have it," Aubrey asked. The redhead winked.

"Of course we do," she said. She placed the drink in front of Aubrey, who pulled some money from her purse.

"No offense, but you seem a little down," the redhead said. "Rough day at work?"

"Definitely," she said, "Though you don't have to do the whole sympathetic bartender thing."

"In case you haven't noticed," the redhead said, "it's not like we're busy. Still a little early. So come on, scotch-on-the-rocks. Lay it on me. I like hearing people's stories." Aubrey regarded her for a moment, rattling the ice around in her glass.

"Aubrey," she said. "My name is Aubrey."

"Chloe," the redhead said, offering her hand with a smirk.

"It's not even anything that bad," Aubrey said. "I'm a lawyer. The lead counsel just screwed up this massive case, which happens. But I'll be forever attached to the case we lost because of a stupid mistake. And then we normally go out for drinks after we wrap up, but I just had no interest in sitting with a group of half drunk middle aged men waiting for them to hit on the girls behind the bar, or make some pathetic attempt at a pass at me. So I was walking past The Sorrow, and decided it was just enough of a narcissistic, melancholic name for a place I should be drinking in." Chloe smiled.

"Guys at work drive you mad?" she asked.

"They're just…. Such guys." Aubrey shook her head. "I'm sure you know what I mean. You're cute, you probably get hit on all the time." The redhead blushed, Aubrey following suit when she realized she'd told the relative stranger she thought she was cute.

"Oh, I get my share," she admitted slyly. "But they know it's not gonna happen. They just want a wink and a smile so they can dream about it."

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "I don't know, maybe I just need to get out of lawyerville. I know lawyers, legal clerks, judges, county clerks, bail officers. And they're all kind of the same."

"You don't work with many girls?" Chloe asked. She was leaning on the bar with her elbows, chin resting in her hands. Aubrey didn't want to notice the way her breasts were popping up into the space vacated by the open buttons of the shirt. But she was only human.

"I have two female colleagues," Aubrey said. "The firm is twelve lawyers, twelve paralegals, six clerks and six secretaries. Three women, and I'm one."

"Ouch," Chloe said. Aubrey drained her glass. "Do you like being a lawyer?"

"I love it," Aubrey said, an involuntary smile spreading across her face. "I love the law. What it means. What it stands for. I'm just wallowing."

"I believe you," Chloe said. "Because your eyes just lit up. They're super pretty by the way. You should smile more often. But I'm not going to let you order another scotch." She drummed her nails on the bar.

"Why not?" Aubrey asked, eyes on her hands.

"Because I know something that'll make you feel better and won't end up with you wasting a weeknight at a bar, but is perfect for wallowing," Chloe said. "If you're feeling adventurous."

"You're working," Aubrey pointed out.

"Martin!" she called suddenly. A middle aged man stuck his head out. "I'm on break." He nodded.

"I don't know," Aubrey said. She wasn't too far off changing her mind, though. The redhead was seriously cute, and she projected some sort of energy that Aubrey found attractive.

"Aubrey scotch-on-the-rocks, you can trust me. I'll have you feeling better in half an hour," she said. Aubrey shrugged and nodded.

"Why not?" she said.

"Exactly. Why not?" Chloe came from around the bar, and held a side door open. Aubrey went out first, Chloe grabbing her own coat. It was chilly, and the redhead's cheeks were soon pink with cold. Chloe led her down the side of the block, chattering the whole time. She learned Chloe tended bar to help pay for film school. Soon enough, Chloe stopped and disappeared into a shop, coming back out with a paper sack. She led her to a stairway on the side of a building.

"Don't worry I come here all the time," Chloe said.

"That's technically trespassing," Aubrey said out of habit, even though she had a feeling like she'd follow this girl anywhere.

"I won't tell if you won't," Chloe said, winking. Aubrey flushed. "Besides, the super knows I come up here. He doesn't say anything, I sling him a beer occasionally on the house."

"Well, now there's a certain level of expectation," Aubrey said. Chloe didn't hear her though, she was already standing at the roof edge, silently gazing out. "Wow."

Aubrey had lived in Pittsburgh for four years, but she'd never seen it like this. Lights spread out in rows before her. The water was dim but reflected the lights like glass. It was gorgeous.

"Pretty neat, huh?" the redhead said.

"How did you know this was here?" Aubrey asked.

"I live in that building over there," Chloe said, turning Aubrey and pointing to a building a little way away. "My window gets a similar view. But the open air here, I like it. So, part two." She let her hand slide down Aubrey's arm, a much more intimate gesture than would be normal between two strangers. She opened the paper sack and produced Ben and Jerry's, two spoons.

"Are you serious, Chloe?" Aubrey said. "It's like fifteen degrees."

"Eating ice-cream in the cold is a great way to remind you that you're alive," Chloe said. She opened the tub, and handed Aubrey a spoon. "Eat. Ice cream is made for wallowing." Aubrey took the spoon and the two girls dug in. She leaned against the edge of the rooftop and looked out, taking a deep breath.

"Do you feel better?" Chloe asked. Aubrey turned. The redheads lips were pursed around the spoon. Aubrey nodded.

"I do. Thank you for bringing me here." Chloe reached out and took her hand.

"Any time," she said, lips curling into a smile. She set the ice cream down. "You know, I don't bring anybody else up here."

"You don't?" Aubrey was watching the redhead closely. Her heart thudded as the strange girls eyes met hers.

"Nope. But it's not every day you meet a gorgeous blonde lawyer who drinks Scotch and has beautiful green eyes," Chloe said, biting her lip. "Who thinks I'm cute."

"Gorgeous?" Aubrey was being drawn in by this woman.

"Oh you're definitely that, Aubrey scotch-on-the-rocks," she teased. "I can see why your workmates keep hitting on you."

"Posen," Aubrey said. "My last name is Posen." Her eyes drifted to the redhead's lips.

"Okay, Aubrey Posen. Would it be awfully forward of me if I kissed you?" she said, leaning in.

"It would," Aubrey said, resting a hand on her waist. "But I might like that, Chloe…"

"Beale," the redhead said, closing the gap between them. Aubrey was surprised at how warm Chloe was, considering the chill of the air and the ice cream they'd been eating. But she was, and she was sweet and vaguely sticky like the chunks of cookie dough in the dessert.

Chloe's hand dipped under her coat and sat gently on her hip as they navigated one another. Aubrey took her hand and gently tugged at Chloe's gorgeous hair before they broke apart. Aubrey shook her head.

"What?" Chloe asked, still right up in her face.

"It seems ironic that I should find you working in a place called The Sorrow," she mused. "Because you gave me ice cream and open air, and I don't remember why I was upset in the first place."

"Then I win," Chloe said. "Because I promised to make you feel better in half hour or less. Speaking of which… Will you walk me back to the bar? I'll call you a cab."

"What makes you think I don't want to stay and have another drink?" Aubrey said, as they began their walk back.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Chloe said. She reached out and took Aubrey's hand, their fingers interlacing naturally. "I'd feel bad ignoring you when we get busy. But I don't work tomorrow. I could meet you there, same time?"

"I would really like that." They walked the rest of the way in silence, Chloe's thumb brushing over her skin. When they approached the door, Chloe pulled her in for another quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aubrey Posen," she said, winking. "Let me call you that cab." Aubrey just followed the girl with her eyes, then her feet, back into The Sorrow, but feeling infinitely better.


End file.
